Heart Of A Slave
by nlightnd
Summary: Sesshoumaru acquires a human slave. She is everything he is not: happy, light, expressive and talkative. Will she be able to melt his icy barriers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company are created and owned by the very talented Rumiko Takahashi. I can only dream along with multitudes of other fans in regards to ownership and creativity.

Note: This fic WILL have language and adult situations. There will probably be OOCness, so don't leave a review flaming me about it. Consider yourselves warned. Also, I have no idea how long this fic will run. It will either go to completion or until I grow tired of it. The main story idea has probably been explored hundreds of times, however, I wish to place my own twists within its confines and see where I can take it.

Just a little fyi... Rin's twelve, Kagome is eighteen, and when other human characters are introduced I'll list their ages.

Summary: Sesshoumaru acquires a human slave. She is everything he is not: happy, light, expressive and talkative. Will she be able to melt his icy barriers?

Heart Of A Slave

Chapter One: One Upon A Time and Happy Ever After?

A small girlish giggle erupted, halting the story currently being recounted by an older female.

"Rin, if you keep laughing we'll never reach the end," the brunette admonished gently, a smile on her lips, her heart lifting at the sound of such happiness.

'If there could only be such things', she mused, her mind temporarily distracted.

Happiness was a notion, an evading emotion, like love, itself, seemingly floating just out of reach, teasing, taunting. Love was unfortunately not meant for her, or so she surmised. The intrinsic ideal of love and its physical manifestation constantly avoided her, no matter the amount of male acquaintances she garnered. The few relationships that she'd experienced, were in fact short lived.

Being with InuYasha had taught her the true meaning of fleeting moments. He'd also taught her to accept what happiness she could grasp, feelings of betrayal, of extreme sadness and disappointment; not to mention love and all its painful glory, always dangling out of reach like the proverbial carrot.

Rin glanced at Kagome, her eyes twinkling, a crooked smile upon her lips, as her sister's story took a more somber turn, her voice's tonality softer, tinted with sadness. It was a grim reminder of the deaths of their parents and younger brother. The event may have been suppressed, but it would never go away. It would haunt them until the end of their days, as would the screams, the violence, and the pain.

Here in the feudal era....you never knew when your breath would be your last. Each day should be lived to the highest extent, potential in its entirety fulfilled with no regrets. That's how it is done, for tomorrow is never certain and the present leaves most fighting for their very lives- just to survive in these harsh times.

The young girl listened with rapt attention to everything Kagome relayed. Parts of her story frightened her, yet many did not. Human nature puzzled her. How could people be so cruel, so selfish? The stereotypical lot often bore hardened hearts, wielding torture, maiming and raping in the same mannerism as their sword- sharp, unforgiving and deadly.

So, no, she could not comprehend the reasons why certain aspects of humanity manifested itself in such excruciating, brutal ways. She'd never understand, and honestly she hoped she never would, because, to her, that would symbolize her descent to their dark, bitter and hateful level- her soul as corrupted as theirs.

She prayed this would never happen. Besides, how many people actually understood the multitude of reasons behind murder and heinous deeds? Did anyone ever understand?

Kagome watched Rin, wanting to judge her reaction from her story, observing her carefully. "For years humans and demons have warred with each other. Mikos and monks alike fought alongside the humans, attempting to cause the demons' extinction, and the demons pursued ours." Kagome paused and took a breath. "Both sides committed dark and terrifying acts, and usually they involved, and still involve, innocent bystanders."

Humans killed demons- creatures they didn't understand, and didn't want to; they murdered each other for basic necessities such as: food, water, clothing and weapons. It was truly a fight for survival, and for dominance. One that many would lose, their hopes destroyed, obliterated.

"And then there was the worst of them all," Kagome's voice continued onwards. "Naruku was born from the union between Onigumo, a common thief, and hundreds of demons. He'd fallen for a priestess by the name of Kikyou. Somehow Onigumo had been horribly burned, and Kikyou took pity on him, caring for him as she knew he'd never move on his own volition again."

"What happened, Kagome?" Rin was curious. She'd never before heard the story of Naraku's beginning's although she knew who the vile creature was. No one in all the lands hadn't heard of him and his villainous ways.

"Because he lusted after the shrine maiden, he surrendered his physical being and soul to a large mass of demons, believing that Kikyou would accept him, grow to love him even. However, he was mistaken. Kikyou knew what he'd done and rejected him, therefore angering the newly created half demon beyond words."

Rin, sitting on her mat with her legs crossed, swallowed with anticipation. "He killed her- didn't he?"

"Yes. He also caused her to turn against her hanyou lover, InuYasha, sealing him to the sacred tree."

"The one in lady Kaede's village?"

Kagome smiled warmly and nodded. "The very one."

"Is he still sealed?"

"Yes."

"What about Naraku? Will there ever be anyone who can kill him?"

The older sister nibbled gently on her lower lip before answering. She took a breath and replied honestly, "I don't know, Rin, but I'm sure there'll be someone, somehow."

"What is he after, Kagome? He must be searching for something..." Rin's voice trailed off thoughtfully.

"He's after the Shikon no Tama."

"Oh."

This worried Rin as she knew its location, its owner. She could only pray that he never discovered its whereabouts. If he wreaked complete havoc now....it'd certainly be much, much worse should he acquire it.

"Don't worry, Rin. He won't find it. Only a trusted few know its location, and the protector can handle herself, you know that. Have faith." Kagome's thoughts returned to Naraku.

Naraku, the vile hanyou who'd surrendered his being to hundreds of demonic creatures, and his pernicious assortment of demons still hunted the rather infamous Shikon no Tama. They searched for years, however, no one knew its currenty whereabouts.

No one except for a two mikos, a young miko in training, a hanyou, a demon slayer and a monk in the village of Edo.

She prayed this would never happen. Besides, how many people actually understood the multitude of reasons behind murder and heinous deeds? Did anyone ever understand?

So many questions rambled through her head, and she was uncertain if she should ask them. Could Kagome illuminate the subject for her? But then again, Rin didn't want to give rise to horrible memories better left alone. The doubt crept in....the questions churned....

What could anyone expect from a twelve year old female on the cusp of young adulthood. She still had much to learn about human nature and society in general. As long as she had her sister that's really all she needed to know.

"Rin, it seems I've much to teach you over the coming months. Certain aspects of life need to be revealed, and you will also ascertain the duties expected of you." Kagome, herself, reminisced, the times she'd stood on the precipice, adulthood beckoning, feeling somewhat anxious and fearful about what awaited her.

Rin appeared confused by her sister's thoughtful expression. Their looks were similar- their skin tone, dark hair, warm brown eyes, smiles that lit up the room, brighting everyone's day. Their similarity echoed in the fierceness with which they defended their friends- and each other.

Thinking about all the changes her younger sibling would be enduring bothered Kagome. They had no mother to help them through it, but at least Rin had Kagome. She believed it was a lot better than nothing. She only prayed her experiences would benefit Rin and wouldn't impede her development through these changes.

Rin wanted to know what upset Kagome. It was unnatural, to say the least, to see her disturbed expression. She was used to seeing her smiling. Rarely did the young woman frown or show dismal emotions. Rin smiled, feeling secretive. She had to do something. Since she'd already ascertained a villain's characteristics, she wanted to hear the protagonists' virtues.

"Kagome, what are hero's really like? Are they realistically as the ones in the books?" She questioned eagerly, chin resting in the palm of her hands.

Kagome smiled. Rin had always been precocious, intelligent and quick on her feet. She was unlike most of the children around them, possessing little fear, hesitant to play with most children her age due to their complete immaturity in conversation. Sometimes, though, when she wanted to play a game, it was the company of children she sought. Other than that, Kagome, Kaede, or Kagome's best friend, Sango, was the association of choice. If she wanted humor, irreverence and foul language, she congregated with Miroku and InuYasha. Many a day they entertained her, at least until Kagome intervened stating she'd been exposed to enough perversity and crudeness for the time being.

Abruptly, Kagome's face adopted a paler hue, her eyes wide, her hands shaking.

"Kagome?"

The miko didn't answer. Her eyes stared straight ahead, seemingly caught in a vision.

"Kagome?" Rin shook her. "Kagome, what's wrong," she urgently queried. She took her sister's hands in her own, shocked at the cold temperature of her skin.

Suddenly Kagome snapped out of it and whispered, "Do you feel it, Rin?"

"Feel what?"

"A powerful aura heading this way. The strength of it alone....if something happens, Rin, I want you to run. I'm not certain I can fight this one if it comes down to it."

Rin reached out with her senses, her miko abilities flaring just enough to pick up the presence. In that instant, her soul felt drained, her heart heavy as lead, feeling the weight of the creature's aura swirling around them, their home.

Leaping to her feet, Rin took Kagome's hand pulling her swiftly to her feet and took off running for the door. Now standing outside, the two females watched a figure approaching.

He was tall, very tall with a pure white gi and hakama, patterns of flowers embedded in the red portions of his top. He wore a sash of yellow and his outfit was completed by two swords hanging from his hip, bone armor across his chest and back, black shoes on his feet.

The way the moonlight illuminated his form, his hair, he was so beautiful. The closer he came, the girls stunned by his appearance, he glanced down at them disdainfully, amber eyes narrowed. And what happened next would seal Rin's opinion of him for a long time.

Rin thought he appeared every inch an angel. His face was masculine, yet so beautiful. A pair of magenta stripes adorned both cheeks, a thin stripe covered his eyelids, and a blue crescent moon rested directly in the center of his forehead. A mystery. A majestic, resplendent mystery. A mystery she'd love to solve, but knowing it'd be arduous to complete this task, for the aura he exuded elicited notions that he was closed off, hard, like an exquisite diamond- look but don't touch.

Rin could easily feel the scorn oozing from him. What had happened to cause such an intense dislike for her race, besides the great war between humanity and youkai? She tried to look away, but her eyes, her heart, was mesmerized by his captivating presence.

"Humans," he sneered, "why do you stare at this Sesshoumaru? Do you wish me to claw your eyes out?"

His smooth, deep voice entranced Rin. In other words, she was hooked. She reacted before Kagome did. She could feel Kagome straining against the hand which held her sleeve, a gentle reminder to watch her step, her words.

"Pardon our rudeness, Lord Sesshoumaru. It's been a long time since we've seen and felt such a commanding aura from a youkai such as yourself."

Dark golden eyes met brown. "Hm."

He was cold. Everything about him was cold: his eyes, his voice, his mannerisms, but Rin suspected it was all an act. Deep down she felt that with the right person every icy layer would dissipate, revealing the struggling heart within.

He abruptly turned on his heel and left. Rin and Kagome could only watch in stunned silence. The younger sibling was entranced as she watched his silvery hair swaying gently as he moved.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Rin?" Kagome felt the oppressiveness lift as he walked away.

Smiling, Rin stated confidently, "I'm going to marry him some day."

Her sister's head swiveled towards her, a look of incredulity on her flushed face. Kagome had no answer for her. Rin's statement had stunned her beyond belief. They'd have to discuss this later. They really would.

Kagome returned to the house leaving Rin outside.

The young brunette smiled and basked in the ethereal moonlight. She whispered excitedly, "I'll definitely marry him some day."

Then she followed her sister into their hut and she immediately went to bed, falling asleep and dreaming of her future husband, a sweet smile on her lips.

Rin was unaware that as she slumbered she spoke his name, calling out to him, "Sesshoumaru." And she was also unaware that a certain youkai heard her, his name dancing on the night wind.

A/N: That's it for chapter one. The next chapter will be more interesting....things will gear up rather quickly. Next chapter will skip ahead five years.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update in the next week unless I get quite a few reviews asking for it sooner. However, I promise that I won't withhold the next chapter for reviews. Have a great weekend everyone!


	2. An Uncertain Future Part I

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. I'll post my personal thanks at the end of the chapter, but your opinions were certainly appreciated! I'm sorry I haven't updated before now, but I'll try to do better.

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one for this repetitious statement.

* * *

~The winds of change are blowin'

And I don't like the message they bring

Everything I've ever known

My hopes and dreams that cling

Slip into the void, an unwelcome omen~

By: nlightnd

* * *

Please don't steal the above. It's part of a lyric I'm currently working on. If you wish to borrow, then ask permission first. Thanks.

Heart Of A Slave

Chapter 2: An Uncertain Future Part I

"Rin..run!"

Kagome and Rin were sprinting through the woods, running from a foe they couldn't fight. Their only recourse.....run. Run like the wind. Run and hopefully make it to their destination, so that they'd be safe. A place where their adversary would certainly meet its maker, as they say.

Rin's heart was pounding so hard, so fast; her lungs burned for breath, her side pained her from the sudden forced sprinting her body currently endured. As she ran, she pushed aside branches, yet there were others she missed which cut at her pale, delicate skin, leaving small rivulets of blood flowing from her forearms, face and legs. She could hear Kagome following quickly behind, the sounds of her breathing harsh and ragged, struggling to keep up.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins, propelling her forward, and she knew that any lower youkai within a certain radius would smell it and come running. It was akin to ringing the proverbial dinner bell.

Sneaking a glance at Kagome she noticed the miko was sweating just as much as she. Muscles straining, screaming, begging for a small reprieve, burning from the fear-induced forced sprinting.

Spotting a clearing ahead Rin abruptly stopped the moment she exited the forest. The younger girl almost stumbled and fell as Kagome slammed into her.

"Kagome....are you alright?" Brown eyes searched her friend and adopted sister's body, wincing at the injuries she found inflicted there.

A bleeding gash atop her left shoulder, another across her abdomen....how was she pushing herself this way? Rin reached forward her fingertips lightly touching the miko's bloodied clothing. She could feel her pain, her determination. She felt a burning desire to kill the demon hunting them, yet she knew his level was above their own, especially seeing how Kagome bore severe injuries, unable to fight to her full potential.

"What do we do now, Kagome?"

"We stand" she panted between words, "and fight." Her hand pressed tightly to her abdomen, she smiled faintly as Rin tore her kimono sleeves to place against the wound and staunch the bleeding.

Kagome pushed Rin's hand away. "Help me up," she ordered.

Rin placed her arms around her sister and helped Kagome to stand.

"Rin, I want you to run. Head towards Kaede's village and ask for her and Inuyasha. They'll know what's to be done." Kagome flinched seeing the flash of stubbornness in her companion's eyes, chin tilted upwards, arms crossed over her chest. "Rin, now's not the time for this. I won't make it to the village, not like this. Now, go!"

She pushed Rin in the direction of the village where InuYasha resided. He was her hope, her savior. If only Rin could get there quickly, without fail.

"Hmn." Rin nodded her acquiescence, pivoted sharply on her heel and headed swiftly towards her destination.

A pained exhalation rushed from Kagome, steadying herself for her enemy who was making his way towards her. She could hear limbs and twigs cracking, breaking, the sounds of their adversary getting nearer. It was just a matter of time. The wind picked up, blowing her ebony locks across her shoulders, her loose clothing swaying with the wind; she could only pray her blood would serve her purpose.

She closed her eyes and calmly inhaled, exhaled, steeling herself for the demon, knowing her death was probably imminent, but not caring as long as Rin was able to escape. That's what mattered. That's all she could think about. That and her invaluable moments with InuYasha, the love they shared, and what he nor Rin knew is that her body contained a miracle. It was just too soon to be detected by anyone other than herself. This was a joyous, yet saddening, instance. Her miracle would perish, here, with her, never knowing the potential and light that'd be brought to the world.

It seemed her time was up. All or nothing, here goes....

She opened her eyes and smirked.

There he stood. Long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, the ends stirring in the wind. His lithe, trim figure dwarfed her, as he stood over six foot four, easily. Icy blue eyes narrowed, leering and unforgiving.

He withdrew the sword from the scabbard at his hip, the sound of metal sliding against metal caused Kagome to wince, the sound grating.

"Priestess", the handsome demon growled.

The miko inwardly flinched. The demon may be gorgeous, but his insides, his intentions, gave him a hideous appearance. Standing her ground she greeted him appropriately.

"Demon. Your soul requires purification due your abhorrent deeds, and I will be the harbinger that sends you on your way." Kagome exuded confidence despite her wounds. In her heart, though, she felt a tinge of fear. Fear for the unknown. Fear of losing herself, Rin, InuYasha, those she loved. Fear was not a welcomed emotion in a miko- in fact, more than not, emotions such as these led to their downfall. Negative feelings were a hindrance, usually leading a miko down the path of isolation, apathy, pain, anger and death.

"Where's the girl, Rin," he demanded.

"Somewhere you'll never find her," she returned coldly. "With someone who'll protect her with their very life." Head cocked to the side, curiosity piercing her, she asked, "Why do you want her, demon?"

"My reasons are my own, and my name is Ryuu, not demon."

With that Ryuu leaped forward, rushing towards the miko, a blur of motion, his sword high in the air, and Kagome witnessed her fantastical life flash before her eyes, then nothing at all.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Due to lack of inspiration and interest in the story....I'm seriously considering deletion. So, if you enjoy reading this, I would appreciate the input, as you guys- my fellow readers and authors- do inspire me.

Special thanks:

I want to give a big thanks and all to the following for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome!

Rickashay

Mystic Blaze

My Seven Sins Of Love

Oo Nelliel oO

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Can't believe it's been so long since my last update! I've been occupied by so much over the last few months or so. I only hope that people are still reading and such. Enjoy everyone. :)

This chapter picks up where the last left off (to a point). You'll get the gist.

Heart Of A Slave

Chapter 3:

Rin shoved branches away from her face in her frantic run for Kaede's village. Two people occupied her frightened, chaotic thoughts- Kagome and InuYasha. She was beyond worried about Kagome, uncertain if she could face and defeat her opponent.

His aura- dark and powerful, filled with menace, filled with hate, spread into the air, a heaviness; a sense of dread and hopelessness. This yokai would be a force to reckon with. His strength fed by fear, by despair; each moment spent in his presence seemed to drain your vitality, every shred of emotion and humanity within.

Must get there...have to hurry, she thought. _He _can help me, protect me. _He _could also help and protect Kagome.

InuYasha.

He could help; she was certain. The faith bestowed on the half demon was great, and deservedly so. He'd done great things- accomplished so many feats despite being a hanyou. Born from a great and powerful lineage- each and every demon brought forth in his family performed astounding tasks, their power and influence reaching far and wide. At times, he even spoke of a half brother, whose abilities and presence surpassed their own father's. Yet the two never could get along. Rin could only imagine what caused the rift.

Her breath coming in rapid huffs, adrenaline pushing her faster, she mentally sighed as the edge of the village came into sight.

The tree-line was close, foliage thinning out, clouds and sky easier to visualize through the greater expanses of space in the trees' canopy. She could see the beginnings of numerous huts, hear the villagers as they moved about their daily chores. That's when she began to yell, praying someone could hear her..

"My, my, little one, you've led me on quite the chase."

She turned, her heart sinking into her feet. A lead feeling willing her to collapse, her nimble body heavy, cumbersome, but she refused to fall, to bow. Refused to give in. She refused to give this demon an easy time, an easy victory.

'Oh! Please hurry, InuYasha.' Her heart cried out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holding his sheathed sword in the crook of his arm, amber eyes surveying the area, InuYasha sniffed the air, silver ears twitching in the wind. Eyes narrowed, he leaped to his feet and slipped his sword through the red sash around his waist.

"What is it, InuYasha," Kaede inquired. She glanced down at her stew, stirring the ingredients casually, unperturbed, before looking upward, an inquisitive look on her weathered face as she noticed a perplexed expression on the half dog demon's face.

Sniffing the air once more, he barked, "Blood." Another couple of experimental sniffs, realization dawning.

"Whose is it?"

He took off sprinting, his answer flung backwards into the air, causing Kaede to drop her ladle, reaching for her ever trusty bow and arrow following suit.

She followed as quickly as possible given her age and health. It was empirical they make it in time. To do otherwise...was unthinkable. The consequences were unpleasant. A bitter taste to her mental and emotional palates.

InuYasha's form no longer visible, she began praying as she moved, hoping their friends were alright. The hanyou would go into a rampage if not. Grimacing inwardly, the elder miko was aware of how terrible his fits were. Memory serving, InuYasha's elder brother, Sesshoumaru, was required on more than one occasion to subdue the emotionally overpowered hanyou.

"Please be well Kagome and Rin," She wheezed between breaths..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her bruised and battered body hit the ground. Worn from battle, from running, she could almost literally feel her time running out. 'Please hurry, InuYasha, please,' she begged.

The demon who'd viciously attacked both her and Kagome smirked maliciously as he reached down, hauling her into the air. "Think you can escape me, little one? Your scent is imprinted. Has been for some time. You'll never escape me. Me, the great dragon demon Ryuu!" He laughed maniacally, loudly, as he boasted of her sister.

"She was quite the beauty, quite the delicacy, as I'm sure you'll be when you're older and I can sample you as well."

Even in her fear, Rin felt a thread of anger well. Despite her weakness, she slapped the dragon demon followed by a particularly nasty kick to his crotch, causing him to lose his grip and drop her.

Ryuu hit the ground, closing his eyes, attempting to block his pain. "What a fighter you are, little Rin. I shall enjoy this more than I previously believed. Prepare yourself, priestess!"

Snarling, he leaped to his feet, rushing towards Rin, his progress halted by a rather large sword held by a pissed off hanyou. Not that he was afraid of him by any means. He greeted his opponent, bowing. "InuYasha".

InuYasha smirked. Typical devil-may-care grin. "The cavalry's coming", he muttered before falling into his familiar stance.

"Coward," the dragon demon hissed.

An arrow flew through the air slicing his cheek and a small rivulet of blood streamed down his astonished face. "Woman?"

"That's miko to ye, demon." Kaede's bow string halted its reverberation as she prepared to notch another arrow. "Ye aren't welcome here. Leave. Or face the consequences," she ordered fiercely. "InuYasha, go to Kagome. I'll be fine, here."

Golden eyes uncertain, his actions hesitant. He wanted to go to the woman he loved, but he felt a need to be here, to protect Rin and Kaede. The conflicting emotions caused him to growl lowly before turning on his heel. "If you need me you better call," he hissed, angry at himself for having to choose between his lover and his friends.

"Count on it," she replied solemnly.

Her eyes returned to the handsome demon who wore irritation and petulance as others wore clothes. "Now, demon, leave or die." She threatened him, backing up her words with her stance, her eyes and her voice. He'd learn she meant business; her words were not just empty and meaningless.

"I think not, miko."

Reclaiming his hold on the young girl, he held Rin hostage, pulling her back against her chest, sword tightly pressed against her pale skin.

Rin bit her lip to keep from crying out as the blade but into her tender skin, blood trickling from the cut.

"Miko, you are no match for me! You're old. You have little power. Give up- before you join the other young miko in death. She was no match for me either."

His words caused Kaede to lower her bow, her arrow dropping to the ground in shock. "Kagome is dead? How?" Tears welled in her eyes. Kagome had been akin to a granddaughter to her. The loss of her her felt like a piece of her had been carved out slowly, agonizingly painfully.

"How? How, miko?" His laughter filled the area. "I ran her through," he boasted. "She has rather delectable blood, for a miko. Sweet and tempting, not sour like most." Glancing down at Rin, his voice dropping to a darker, seductive tone. "I'm dying to taste sweet Rin here, as well. I'm betting her blood's even sweeter. It calls me now as we speak. More aptly put, it sings to me. I have plans for Rin, and no one, and I repeat, NO ONE will interfere."

Retrieving her fallen arrow, Kaede notched her bow, closed her eyes and muttered a spell before releasing her fury's weapon.

As it flew, the arrow first attained a light pink aura, growing darker as it approached its intended victim, the wind whistling as the arrow cut swiftly through the air at a high velocity.

Ryuu stepped to the side, still holding Rin close, avoiding the pointed projectile currently embedded in the tree directly behind his previous location. Dropping his captive to the ground, his form blurred.

Kaede's mouth opened in a quiet gasp, eyes widened in horror and surprise, her treasured bow falling to the ground, Ryuu's sword protruding through her back. So much pain. She could form no words.

"Kaede!" Rin screamed as she watched the elder woman drop to her knees, hand clutched tightly to her abdomen, red blood spreading, staining her white top.

The mortally wounded priestess coughed, a hoarse, wheezing sound, while her life's essence splattered onto her shirt and the dirt below her.

Ryuu smirked. "Time to die, old woman," he hissed. Malice filled his eyes as he roughly jerked his sword from her body; her form shuddered, slumping as he withdrew his weapon. He laughed as she fell forwards, the light fading from her eye.

Wind tore through the trees, leaves rustling loudly as if protesting the miko's murder. The scene eerie, horrifying, filled with unrealized, unwanted consequences. A bad dream, if you will. The scene in its shocking entirety felt surreal, improbable and false.

Rin, hand over her mouth, smothered a choked scream. Kaede had been her mentor, family. Now, yet another family member stolen from her. How many more would she suffer?

Dark eyes grew wide and fierce as her opponent began to stalk her. Muttering a curse she turned and began to run, shouting InuYasha's name.

"My, my, little Rin," Ryuu laughed mockingly, "what do you think the half-breed can do? He's nothing against me. In fact, his father died after facing mine. They were two pure-bloods, so what do you think a half-blood could accomplish against me- a pure and untainted force?

Ryuu reached out towards Rin who was backed against a tree, trying not to show her fear or anger. She hugged herself, attempting to keep her body from shivering. Inside, she wanted to scream, cry and rage, but she couldn't allow herself such a response. It made her weaker; him...stronger.

"Rin, I have such plans for you. Don't worry. I won't kill you yet." He admitted with a lascivious smirk, lust in his eyes. "Soon I will eliminate all who oppose me, including InuYasha and his damned brother, Sesshoumaru. Then I shall be the new Lord of the West."

"I think not."

A deep, seductive voice rang out in the clearing, filling Rin with hope- and chills. The newcomer was more dangerous than the one who threatened her now.

Her eyes followed the sound of the voice. A voice she'd known since childhood. Sure enough...there he was. Dressed in his white gi and hakama, yellow sash at the waist with his dual swords hanging at the ready, Sesshoumaru stood there, long silver hair blowing gently in the wind, clawed fingers at the ready. He seemed angry. Very, very angry. Maybe it was because her attacker had spoken maliciously of his family and connections.

Ice and scorn dripped from his words, short and clipped. "How dare you think you are strong enough to destroy this Sesshoumaru." His golden eyes narrowed. "You speak impudently of my connection to the half-breed."

The dragon demon laughed. A wind began to stir around his form causing his human form to blur.

A thin white light emitted from his fingertips began to twirl like a whip as he swung his hand toward his opponent.

Ryuu dodged, still in the throes of his change, scales forming where flesh used to be. Within seconds he'd transformed into a mighty dragon able to crush weaker foes.

"If this is how you choose to die, then so be it," Sesshoumaru muttered darkly, a similar wind picking up around him, his human form quickly shifting, shaping him into a gigantic, yet frightening dog.

The two yokai bit, snapped, snarled and slashed at each other. Both demons after some time accrued nasty cuts and bites.

Rin lost track of the amount of time they'd been fighting. She refused to interrupt this soon, their aggression, strength and power nauseatingly overwhelming. She hoped and prayed that Sesshoumaru would be the victor. At least she knew exactly where she stood with him. With the dragon demon, she could only assume his intentions, and they were repulsive.

They were still fighting when suddenly an arrow struck Ryuu in the heart, its tip and shaft pink from a miko's power.

Shocked, the yokai and taiyokai shifted into their human forms; the dragon demon coughing up blood, his life force waning.

Crossing the clearing to the young miko, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "Miko, you seem familiar. You are an acquaintance of InuYasha, are you not?"

"I am," she answered, her voice trembling, her knees weak.

Roughly grabbing her kimono, he jerked her small form against his tall, lithe and muscular body. "You will accompany me," he commanded.

She bowed her head, still wrapped in the clutches of fear and whispered, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Better to go with the devil you might know than the one you didn't know at all.

A sphered of light formed around them, lifting them into the air, their bodies close together, inducing an internal melt-down inside Rin. Her heart pounding, every nerve ending weakly protesting his touch, she whispered, "Kagome, be alive. Be alive and come find me."

Abruptly the sphere shot across the sky leaving behind death and the dying.

Ryuu wheezed, his breath sounds coarse and fading. Inwardly, he cursed both the young miko and the Lord of the West. He'd failed, but if he were given a second chance...he would not.

"So, dragon, you wish for another opportunity?" A dark smooth voice filled his ears.

"Yes."

"What would you do for another chance?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "Anything."

"Hmm...anything?" The voice grew closer until he could see a form. "Let's talk payment first, shall we?" The voice's laughter echoed, the sound filled with evil, promising many things to the mortally wounded yokai.

A/N: That's it for this chap. I tried to give you guys a little bit more to read this time around. Next chapter will be focused solely on Sesshoumaru and Rin. Then again, I don't know if any are still reading this. If you are...thanks for stopping by. :) Until next time...


End file.
